Love Stinks
by DeadNotSleeping2048
Summary: Where do Finn and Jesse go after storming out of the choir room after the Run Joey Run disaster? They have a heart to heart in the corridor of course.


**Love Stinks**

_Daddy please don't_

_It wasn't his fault_

_He means so much to me_

_Daddy please don't_

_We're going to get married_

_Just you wait and see_

Throughout the video, the three boys involved were becoming more and more uncomfortable with the situation. Jesse removed his arm from around Rachel's shoulders and looked at her, with a hurt expression like she'd just kicked his puppy. Finn looked horrified, like he couldn't believe what he'd just seen. Puck was furious. He's not sure whether he was more angry with her for doing that to him, or with himself for putting himself in that position in the first place. Why would Rachel have asked him to do the video instead of Finn or Jesse?

As the video finished, Rachel walked up to the front of the choir room. She looked proud of herself. Did she not see why this could be hurtful to the three boys she'd triple-cast without even telling them before showing the video in front of all of their friends.

"Well why don't we just take a moment to really absorb what we've just watched." Rachel suggested. This did not help with the steadily rising anger levels of the people she'd betrayed and lied to by making this video.

"This is garbage!" Finn exclaimed. He seemed angry, but you could see the hurt in his eyes. The eyes that if you looked closely had a faint hint of forming tears.

Mr. Schue tried to protest, but Puck agreed with his best friend. "He's right. First of all I need to trust my instincts more because I had a feeling when we were shooting that, that it was not going to be good."He knew he never really liked Rachel as much as the others did. But he had still had feelings for her at one point. She was the only girl who'd ever seen him as a real person, seen the true him behind his badass attitude. Plus even though he'd said that they weren't, he thought of the two of them as friends. He didn't understand how she could use his friendship for her own gain, while embarrassing him and hurting his feelings in the process.

"Why didn't you tell me they were in this too?" Jesse understood why the others were angry, but he knew he had the most reason to be. He wanted to tear them apart, but deep down he knew that they were as much victims to Rachel's popularity attempt as he was. "I thought you and I were going out. Being triple-cast with two other guys to play opposite your girlfriend. It's mortifying!" He acted like he was just embarrassed about the situation and that it hadn't hurt him but he felt his uncaring facade slip. The rest of New Directions saw behind his pretence. He had transferred schools just to be closer to her; he had left Vocal Adrenaline and joined their bunch of losers. All for her. Yeah, it had started as him trying to get close to her for Shelby, but he'd fallen for her along the way.

"It was an artistic statement." Rachel tried to protest, but everyone in the room knew that was a lie. Even Brittany, who could be a little slow sometimes, and Finn who never noticed that sort of thing. He believed Quinn's hot tub lie.

"No it wasn't. It was you trying to look like you had a bunch of guys fighting over you so you could stop looking like some kind of outcast and be seen as some hot slutty girl singer." Everyone's mouths dropped at that. Finn never said that sort of thing. He was always nice, the sweet kind boy who'd let you walk all over him. They realised that Rachel must have really gone too far this time. Apparently so did she as she didn't argue, just looked at him pouting slightly that he'd called her out.

"How could you do this to me? To all us guys. Is your stupid reputation more important than your relationships?" To be fair Finn couldn't really talk about that. He'd dumped Rachel to find his "inner rockstar", meaning she wasn't pretty or popular enough for the quarterback to date. Finn walked out of the room. Puck could tell he was more hurt than angry, as there was no chair-kicking this time. Jesse followed him out sullenly, ignoring Rachel's protests.

Finn sat down, sulking in the corridor. It was after school and Glee didn't finish for another half hour so he didn't have to worry about people bothering him. Jesse slid down the wall opposite him, and sighed overdramatically.

"I never knew she was like this. Doing anything to be popular. To be liked." Jesse commented.

"Get used to it." Finn replied. "She seems to think that doing this sort of thing is okay. Trampling on her friends for the solos."

"Before today I'd have said that was a good thing. That she's so committed. I've never felt it from this side before. It doesn't feel so good. I always thought that people just didn't like me because they were jealous, that they were just whining when I'd stab them in the back and use them for my own benefit."

"I just never thought she'd go this far. That Glist has made her go even more crazy than before."

"Maybe she already was, just needed an opportunity to show it." Jesse laughed. "I'm not stupid, you know. I know how you feel about her. Puck too, but to a lesser extent. I've seen you watching her when you think nobody's looking."

Finn blushed slightly at being caught out, but was too upset to be too worried. "I'm in love with her." He confessed. "that's why I always forgive her for pulling stunts like this."

"I know how you feel." Jesse sighed. "You know what else I know?"

"What's that?" Finn asked, genuinely curious as to what the boy he was starting to think of as a friend would say.

"Love stinks"


End file.
